cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Paws
“You found a Power Paw! You are filled with vigor by the ancient token. Your maximum health has increased!” Power Paws are ancient tokens found throughout the world of Cattails. Each Power Paw gives the player +5 total health points and fully heals the player when found. The player can unlock achievements after finding 5, 10, and all 20 Power Paws. Appearance Power Paws are shiny amulets that resemble a cat's paw, with four multicolored toes. Locations Festivals Riverbendpp.PNG|Riverbend Power Paw cropfgpp.PNG|Fallen Giant wetlandoutskrtpp.PNG|Wetland Outskirts Stpp.PNG|Sacred Temple Paw print.png|Walking Trail * Each Festival for 8 Festival Tokens Land * Beach East (Claw marked rock) * Central Bend (Claw marked rock) * Fallen Giant (Walk through trunk) * Highland East (Claw marked rock) * River Bend (Claw marked stump) * Sacred Temple (Walk on all four prints) * The Weepingroot (Circle the tree) * Walking Trail (Go to the paw, walk the entire tile's trail accurately without going off it, not including the path exiting the tile) * Wetland Outskirts (Claw marked stump) Mines * Canyon Mine Level 50 * Island Mine Level 50 * Prairie Mine Level 50 Totems ]]Totems activate with the season that is indicated on the totem's head and the color of its lights. If the totem is activated in the correct season, the player can answer three game-related questions. If the player answers all three questions correctly, they will earn a Power Paw. If the player answers a question incorrectly, the totem will fall silent and the player must wait until the next in-game day to try again. If the player has collected all 20 Power Paws, the totems cannot be activated again. Totem Locations Totem Answers Note: It is unknown if the questions are tied to specific totems, but all the questions relate to Cattails. Q: During which of the following seasons does Snake Lily grow? :A: During autumn Q: What is the name of the mole that runs the Canyon Mines? :A: Molo the mole Q: Which of the following types of birds are not native to this area? :A: Magpies of course! Q: Which of the following fish live in the nearby rivers? :A: Salmon live in the rivers Q: Who is the doctor of the Mystic Colony? :A: Krampy is the doctor Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Forest Colony? :A: Ember is the shopkeeper Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mountain Domain? :A: Delta is the shopkeeper Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mystic Colony? :A: Savannah is the shopkeeper Q: Who is the leader of the Mountain Domain? : A: Leo is the leader Q: Which season do blackberries grow? :A: Autumn Q: What season can you buy a glow potion at a festival? :A: Autumn Q: What does marigold do when used? :A: Heals you Q: What does the herb goldenseal do if you use it? :A: Heals you Q: What does valerian do when used? :A: Gives you a speed boost Q: How many power paws are in this world? :A: 20 Q: What season do blueberries grow? :A: Winter Q: What is the most valuable in Mews? :A: Catnip Q: Which gem is the rarest? :A: Ruby Q: Where is the Highland located? :A: East of the Mountain Domain Q: Which Colony is located in a swampy wetland? :A: The Mystic Colony Q: What special place exists in the center of this wilderness? :A: The Sacred Temple Q: Which shopkeeper sells turtle shells? :A: Savannah does! Q: Which type of fish does NOT live in our ocean? :A: Catfish Q: What is the name of the cat who resides over festivals and weddings? :A: Coco Q: Which of the following shells can you NOT find on the beach? :A: There are no oysters! Q: What is the Riverspan? :A: A bridge Trivia *Power Paws resemble the amulets from the main quest's first trial. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:Tokens